


The only member

by The_silent_smile



Series: Thomas and his brain demons (Sanders Sides) [22]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Needs a Hug, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is Extra, Episode: Putting Others First - Selfishness v. Selflessness Redux | Sanders Sides, Gen, Hurt Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Insecure Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Post-Episode: Putting Others First - Selfishness v. Selflessness Redux | Sanders Sides, Roman hates Janus in this one, deceit negativity, virgil sanders mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25271767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_silent_smile/pseuds/The_silent_smile
Summary: After 'Putting others first' Roman is desperately looking for companionship.Too bad that the one person he thought he could find it in turned out to have left him in that too.-OR-Roman thought Virgil was in the fuck-Janus club too but realises he is in fact the only member.
Series: Thomas and his brain demons (Sanders Sides) [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618735
Comments: 5
Kudos: 88





	The only member

A day had passed since Roman had sunk out from the fiasco in the livingroom.

He full day in which he’d cried his eyes out, broke and repaired his mirror several times and in which nobody had come looking for him.

So, Roman had decided to go look for them himself. Or at least, for one particular person.

Because Logan seemed to hate all he stood for. Because Patton had completely shattered his trust and belief in him. Because Remus would be cackling at the idea of his brother hurting. Because Janus…

Three rapid knocks on a grey painted door echoed through the empty hallway as he waited for the door to open up to an annoyed expression and a sarcastic comment from the one person he thought he could trust.

The one person he could at least rant to about what Janus had done without them shooting all his criteria down.

They were the two only members of the fuck Janus club. He could see it now, shirts with their name on it and cups with little crosses to drink from while they talked. Maybe he could conjure them a clubhouse who knows!

Now he knew this was all silly, very much so even. But Roman was hurting. And how unrealistically chipper and even completely deranged his ideas would sound if he were to explain them right now, having somebody to talk to about the person you both can’t stand would most definitely help a tad.

If Virgil would open his door that is.

Roman knocked again. The thought of this maybe being a bad idea beginning to slowly creep into his head as the echo of the sound his knuckles made tapping on the hard wooden door ebbed away and he was left in complete silence once more.

A silence that was suddenly disturbed by the sound of laughing, genuine laughter coming from the common room.

And Roman knew he shouldn’t. It would only upset him and how would he be able to lie his way out of there when the human lie detector was right there if the deep, evil-sounding laugh was anything to go by.

But Roman didn’t have much of a logical bit in his brain. And well, the other laugh that followed the vile one sounded so painfully familiar. So much so that he didn’t want to believe it was there even.

Because if it was there then that meant he was alone again.

Because if it was there. It meant that Virgil was too.

Yet he still stepped away from the door to their possible future clubhouse and sneaked towards the livingroom.

Yet he still looked inside.

Janus was sitting on a plush armchair. One leg slung lazily over the left armrest and head thrown back against the right one.

On the floor in front of him, with his back leaning against the couch sat Virgil. Wiping away a few stray tears from the laughing fit that he’d just manage to halt and smiling fondly at Janus as of they hadn’t been having a hissing fit the last time they spoke.

“I’m glad you came to talk to me Stormcloud, we had some things to clear up after all.”

Roman could hear his heart beating against his temples. Could hear his blood rushing through his body yet the loudest noise of all was Virgil’s little agreeing hum he uttered just after Janus had said his lines.

And then he realised something.

“So am I Jan.”

There was no fuck-Janus club.

“Maybe you’re not as bad as I thought.”

And if there was, he was the only member.

“Yaknow what-”

The only thing he could be included in was something of his own selfish, stupid creation.

“We might be able to be friends again Snake.”

He was alone again. Just like he’d feared.

“Virgil I-”

Roman took a step back. And then another and another. Nearly falling before he decided to just turn and make a break for it. To run as fast as he could to try out the blood rushing and heart-pounding and words echoing and overwhelming feeling of loneliness that rushed through him and crashed into him like tidal waves.

Because he was alone.

Because he was alone again.

Because he had started to believe that maybe, he’d not be alone again.

Because…

“It’d be an honour to call you my friend again Virgil.”

The white door with the red lettering on it slammed shut moments before the lock clicked in place and a loud crash could be heard from the room now suddenly at the very end of the hallway far away from the others.

Almost as if it wasn’t there at all.

As if it wanted to disappear..

As if it was alone.

So completely alone…


End file.
